ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Man-Bull
William Taurens was a common thug and former soldier employed by HYDRA under Gideon Malick's command. His primary task was usually to kidnap low-level targets, and bring them into HQ for Faustus Method-brainwashing to turn them into loyal soldiers of the terrorist organization like him. Daredevil and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually managed to prevent any more kidnappings, however, and Taurens was punished for his failure to stop them by being subjected himself to Cross-Species experimentation by several Oscorp Industries scientists. Because of reports of being found within a large amount of Fish Oil pills, Malick made it imperative that the experimentation conclude with Taurens being force-fed a pill on the basis that he might undergo to become an Inhuman. To his satisfaction, the combined mixture of Bull Cross-Species DNA and the Fish Oil pill resulted in Taurens mutating into a humanoid bull-like The newly renamed Man-Bull has since gone on to serve as an enforcer in Baron Zemo's Masters Initiative. Powers and Abilities Man-Bull possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being injected with a mutagenic serum based on bull enzymes. * Unstable Mutation: The serum used to give Taurens his superhuman powers has, at times, resulted in him mutating into a physically larger and more beastial form. This mutation is unstable as he does revert to his normal form or his more beastial form at seemingly random intervals. In his more beastial form, he possesses a bull-like tail, fur covering his body, an altered facial structure resembling that of an actual bull, and greatly decreased intelligence. * Superhuman Strength: Man-Bull possesses superhuman strength that has fluccuated at times since the enzymes have, unexpectedly, caused his body to mutate into a more beastial form from time to time. In his normal, primarily human looking state, Tauren's musculature and skeletal system was increased in efficiency by a factor of 20, giving him sufficient superhuman strength to lift at least 10 tons. In his most beastial form to date, the efficiency of his musculature and skeletal systems is increased by a factor of 100, giving him sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 50 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Taurens' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. In his normal state, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. In his most beastial state, his stamina is greatly increased to the point that he can sustain himself at peak efficiency for about a day. * Superhuman Durability: Taurens' bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. In his normal state, he has been shown to withstand falls from great heights and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. While in his most beastial form, his physical resilience is dramatically increased. He has been known to resist high caliber bullets and powerful impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck by an enraged Hulk, without sustaining physical injury. * Horns: Tauren has a long, dense horn growing from each side of his forehead. These horns are composed of bone considerably denser than normal human bone that he often uses in combat situations by charging an opponent much the same way as an actual bull does. At full speed, Taurens has been known to run through wood panneling, cinderblock, and steel reinforced concrete. Category:Villains Category:Cross-Species Category:The Masters of Evil Category:HYDRA